


Toys

by cozywilde



Series: Kinktober [16]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dildos, Enchanted Dildos, Grinding, Kissing, Laughter, M/M, Scratching, Tails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 15:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21496687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozywilde/pseuds/cozywilde
Summary: Rad shares averyfun toy with his new bro Sami - one that both of them find strikingly (and delightfully) familiar.
Relationships: Ares/Rad/Sami, Rad/Sami
Series: Kinktober [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1243232
Kudos: 8





	Toys

**Author's Note:**

> [Rad](https://toyhou.se/2881106.camaraderie) (full name Camaraderie), an over-excitable tiefling bro  
[Sami](https://toyhou.se/3541493.sami), a monster hunter who finds himself lonely far too often  
with a cameo from Ares (specifically his dick), a dragon who loves to go around polymorphed making friends - he's Rad's current boyfriend, and has had trysts with Sami in the past

“So… how does this work?” Sami asks, laughing at Rad’s exuberance as he tugs him into his tent. “Pretty sure you can’t have Ares in your bag of holding, so…” 

“Haha, yeah, no,” Rad says, dropping to his bedroll and pulling Sami down with him - a bit too enthusiastically again. He tumbles right into Rad’s lap and they both giggle as they right themselves, though that mostly involves Sami throwing his arms over Rad’s shoulders and Rad hugging tight around his middle in return. “Not quite. But pretty much as close as it gets.” Rad grins, wiggling excitedly at Sami’s expression of confused intrigue.

Of course his bag is halfway across the tent, though, and Rad’s ready grin turns into a frown. “Aw, come on…” He tries to reach for it but almost overbalances, just barely correcting in time to stop them from falling face-first on the ground. “Whoops!” 

Shifting around a little more carefully this time, Rad squints over his shoulder, stretching his tail out. Sami watches with interest as he manages to snag one of the straps with the tip, tugging it over to them with a noise of triumph. 

“That must be so useful, having a tail that strong,” Sami says, reaching down to trail his fingers over Rad’s tail as he starts digging through his bag. 

“Oh yeah, definitely,” Rad says, lifting his tail up and tentatively twining it around Sami’s waist. He makes a little sound of interest and Rad grins, letting it squeeze a little tighter. “But what I  _ wanted  _ to show you was - ta daaaaa!” Rad pulls his hand out of the bag, his prize held aloft. 

Sami bursts out laughing. “Oh my gods, Rad, you have a dildo of Ares’ dick?” Because of course he recognizes it instantly. If the size alone didn’t give it away, the distinctive ridges on the underside certainly do. 

Unruffled, Rad nods. “Yeah, but even better than that! Look!” Still holding it firmly by the base, Rad cradles it in his other hand, holding it up between them for Sami’s examination. And now that he looks closer, it certainly is a bit more limp than the average dildo would be… until Rad brings it to his lips, tongue slipping out to trace over the ridges. 

Under his tongue the dildo twitches and slowly stiffens, flushing a deeper red with each soft brush of Rad’s tongue. Eyes wide, Sami reaches out, hesitating before he touches it. “Can I…?” 

“Oh yeah, for sure!” Rad chirps, not bothering to pull away as he says it. The warm puffs of his breath have a similar effect on the dildo, getting another eager twitch. Sami trails a wondering hand over the length of it, unable to look away. 

“It feels… warm,” Sami says, voice soft and reverent. 

Grinning, Rad presses a row of kisses up the length of the dildo. “Yeah it does, it’s almost as good as the real thing! In pretty much every way, watch…” Rad tips the dildo up as he reaches the head, fitting his lips over the tip and sucking sweetly. Sami’s breath comes quicker as he watches Rad’s mouth work over the first few inches, and he shivers as Rad’s tail curls tighter around him. 

Rad pulls back with a gasp. “Okay, okay, see? See that?” He points at the tip, now slicked with Rad’s saliva - and something else. As they watch, leaning in close, a pearly drop of precome beads at the tip, trembling there for a moment before it slips down the side. 

“Ohhhhhh my gods,” Sami whines. “That’s -” he reaches out, catching the drop on a fingertip and bringing it to his own lips. The familiar, salty taste bursts over his tongue, and he moans. “It’s so real!” 

“It pretty much is real, dude,” Rad says, almost bouncing with excitement under Sami. “I’ve kinda…  _ gently  _ messed with it, y’know, trying to see how it works, and from what I can tell it’s some kind of mix of conjuration and transmutation… so it’s not  _ really  _ Ares’ dick, but,” Rad shivers with delight, “he can feel it like it is.” 

Sami hesitates, hand just above the dildo. “Uh… should I really be… I mean, is Ares okay with me touching it? Him?” 

Rad nods decisively. “Oh yeah, I asked. I can get out the letter if you want, he said he remembered you and that you were super cute and I’m just ‘sposed to make sure we both have a super good time and everything.” 

Sami giggles, blushing. “He remembered?” 

“Of course he did, bro, you  _ are  _ super cute! How could he forget?” Rad presses a messy kiss to Sami’s cheek, then pauses just above his lips. “Is it cool if I, y’know…” He makes a smooching noise, and Sami laughs again. 

“Yeah, you sure can,” he says, and then leans in to kiss Rad before he’s even made more than the briefest noise of delight. Rad’s kisses are bright and excited, pressing forward in eager bursts of movement. Sami lifts his hand to one of his horns to angle his head better, and Rad gives a soft, breathy noise, letting Sami pull him back to meet his half-lidded eyes. 

“Oh - oh no,” Rad says, suddenly distracted. He holds the dildo up for Sami’s inspection, pouting at its condition - drooping a little, clearly unhappy with the lack of attention. “Yeah, that’s the one thing… he gets a lil sad if you aren’t giving him lots of love.” 

“Oh, yeah, makes sense,” Sami says, then gives a coy little smile. “So, what kinds of love does he like?” 

“Well, kisses,” Rad says promptly. “And -” 

“How about you show me, too,” Sami says, grinning now. “Y’know, so he doesn’t feel left out.” Rad blinks, then grins back. 

“Oh, alright! So, kisses.” Rad brings the dildo up, pressing his lips to one of the ridges, then another, and then the head. It perks up a little with each one, Sami’s breath coming quicker as he watches. 

“What else?” Sami’s hand pets over the curve of Rad’s horn, scratching a bit at the base and making him shiver. 

“Uh… blowjobs, for sure,” Rad says, licking his lips. Without further ado he takes the dildo into his mouth again, closing his eyes and humming happily. That makes the dildo twitch in his hand - or maybe that’s Sami, wrapping his hand around the base just above Rad’s. He pushes it into Rad’s mouth now in a slow rhythm, letting Rad’s hands drop to his hips, thumbs rubbing over his skin. 

“What else does he like?” Sami slowly draws the dildo out of Rad’s mouth, biting his lip at how eagerly Rad chases it. 

“He… he really likes tail stuff,” Rad says, his voice a little husky now. His eyes flick between Sami and the dildo, not sure where to keep his attention.

Sami’s breath goes noticeably shaky. “Tail stuff, huh? Now that’s something I gotta see.” 

Rad grins again, though it has a more seductive edge with his slick, reddened lips. “Works better without clothes on, y’know. Sometimes he makes a mess when I do it.” As if Rad couldn’t prestidigitate this whole tent clean in less than a minute, no matter how severe the mess.

“We better take ‘em off, then,” Sami agrees solemnly. And then it’s a scramble as they both try to hurriedly rid the other of their clothing and end up hopelessly tangled again, Rad’s tail somehow wrapped around both of their arms and the dildo squished between them. 

“We’re kinda bad at this,” Rad giggles. One of them - he honestly isn’t sure who - managed to get his shirt almost all the way over his head, but predictably, it’s strung up on his horns. 

“We’re doing our best and that’s what matters,” Sami says. “Also, ow. Your nails are kinda sharp, dude.” 

“Yeah, on that hand anyway…” Rad says regretfully, pulling his hand back. “Here, lemme just…” He draws his tail carefully out of their tangle, then finishes tugging his shirt off of his head. Getting Sami’s off is pretty easy then, and Rad gently settles the dildo in his lap as he scoots back to pull his shorts down. 

Sami watches, idly stroking over the dildo. When Rad tosses his shorts carelessly away he scoots right back over to Sami, leaning in for a sweet kiss. 

“Thought you were gonna show me your tail stuff?” Sami murmurs after a few moments, though the way he’s halfway into Rad’s lap again shows how little he’s upset with their current arrangement. 

“Oh yeah. You want some to start?” For the first time Rad looks truly devilish, clearly having picked up on Sami’s interest. Sami has scarcely breathed “yes” before he jerks forward with a gasp. Rad’s tail has slipped around him, and it nudges under the waist of his pants, the tip teasing against the sensitive skin below his belly button. 

“Raaaad,” Sami whines, hips hitching into the touch. Rad giggles delightedly, still happily bewildered to find anyone who actually likes playing with his tail in bed. Though maybe he shouldn’t be  _ that  _ surprised, since Sami has a tail too. 

“You like tail stuff almost as much as Ares does, don’t you bro?” Rad wiggles his tail down further, meeting the hot length of Sami’s dick and rubbing slowly along it. Sami shudders, nodding helplessly. “Feels good?” 

“So good,” Sami moans softly, slumping forward against Rad’s chest. The motion presses the dildo between their bellies, a line of heat in the sweaty space between them. 

“Woah there, bro, I got you,” Rad laughs, quickly supporting Sami’s body with one arm. The other he wiggles between them, plucking at the waist of his pants. “Can I take these off now?” 

“Yeah, sure, whatever, just don’t stop,” Sami mumbles, pressing little kisses and nibbles to Rad’s neck. 

“Uh… I’ll do my best, bro!” Rad says gamely. It does not work very well to try to tug Sami’s pants down while he’s halfway between a squirmy mess and a limp puddle of goo, even less so when each of Rad’s movements shifts his tail which makes Sami give these incredibly distracting whiny noises… 

“Okay!” Rad finally says, throwing Sami’s pants across the room. “Phew! That feels real good now, doesn’t it?” He leans back a little bit, pulling his tail away. Sami grabs for it and then flushes, looking sheepish. 

“Oh I’m not goin’ anywhere, don’t you worry,” Rad says, planting another kiss on Sami’s lips. The more excited he gets the less he can control the little scrapes of his fangs, but Sami doesn’t seem to mind. A little clumsily, as he’s totally unwilling to pull away from the kiss, Rad scoops up the dildo and presses it between their dicks. Sami whines, hips jerking into the hot pressure, and Rad wiggles excitedly. 

“Hold still bro, just for a second -” Rad pants, drawing his tail back between them, looping it around their dicks and then squeezing tight. The dildo twitches and dribbles precome, Rad purring as he grinds against it. “See, he  _ really  _ likes that.” 

“Wow,” Sami gasps, his own hips hitching against that hot slickness, into the tight clutch of Rad’s tail. “D’you think… I mean, should I…” He draws his own tail around to the front, whip-thin compared to the thickness of Rad’s. 

“Oh hell yeah!” Rad says, running his hand down it appreciatively then carefully guiding it between them. Sami slides it around the bits of both of their dicks that stick out from the coils of Rad’s tail - still only about halfway up the dildo - and squeezes. The fluffy tip of his tail brushes against Rad’s stomach and he giggles helplessly, gasping as the motion rubs them all together. For a few minutes they both just clutch at each other, grinding against the thick and now  _ very  _ hard Ares-dildo. 

“S-so,” Sami gasps, hips jerking into the tangle of tails between them, “Is there anything else Ares likes, Rad?” 

“Oh - oh yeah, one last thing. But it kinda requires some prep, y’know?” Even Rad’s smirks are more of a gleeful grin. 

“Oh I know,” Sami says, mirroring Rad’s smile. You don’t spend the night with Ares and forget about how much prep you need, that’s for sure. 

“So, um -” Rad’s brow knits with his effort to concentrate, clearly distracted by the hot, slick pressure against his dick. “How do you wanna play this, bro? I could, ah, get you ready for the dildo -” 

“But I don’t want to leave you out,” Sami protests. “Also it’s been… a while… since I’ve taken anything that big,” he says regretfully. “But maybe… I dunno, maybe you could fuck me? While you’ve got Ares in you?” 

Rad blinks at him, mouth wide open in awe. “Bro… you’re a fuckin’ genius.” He quickly unwinds his tail, thrusting the dildo at Sami and scrambling back through his bag for his trusty bottle of lube. “You wanna suck him while I get you ready? Then we can swap,” Rad says, fumbling to open the bottle in his excitement. 

Sami nods, already sliding the tip of the dildo over his tongue. There’s another burst of salty precome as he curls it under the head, and then Sami moans as Rad’s fingers, slick with lube, rub between his cheeks. 

“You ready?” Rad grins encouragingly, kneeling down between Sami’s legs, and Sami nods. Rad nudges a finger inside without further ado, Sami’s eyes fluttering closed as he sighs in rapture. It  _ really  _ must have been a long time since he’s had someone else do this for him if just the tip of a finger does that. 

Still, he clearly knows what he’s doing, relaxing easily to let Rad’s finger sink in. Sami lays back on the pillow, holding the dildo over his mouth and letting gravity ease it deeper, sucking sweetly as the length passes over his tongue. It’s hard and hot in his mouth, and if he closes his eyes he’d swear it was the real thing. 

Rad pulls back, then slides another finger in, Sami’s thighs squeezing his sides for a brief moment before he relaxes again. “You’re doing  _ so  _ good bro, damn,” Rad says appreciatively, angling his fingers up and rubbing to make Sami give a garbled cry around the dildo. “Probably just one more and you’ll be good to go, you think?” 

Sami drags the dildo out of his mouth, panting. “Y-yeah,” he says, licking his swollen, flushed lips. He glances down at Rad’s dick resting against his thigh to be sure. He’s nowhere near as big as the dildo, there’s no arguing that, but he’s certainly a respectable thickness, flushed an even deeper red than the rest of him. “Yeah. Three.” 

“Three it is, bro,” Rad says, slicking up his fingers again. “You gonna relax for me, dude? Nice and easy like you did before?” 

“Mmhmm,” Sami says, fitting the dildo between his lips again. He can’t suppress his moan as Rad gently presses forward with three fingers, his toes curling against the bedroll. It really has been too long. Ares seems to appreciate the vibrations anyway, the dildo spilling a steady stream of precome that Sami has to swallow down if he wants to breathe without pulling away. And he’s got absolutely no interest in that. 

Sami’s tail thrashes as Rad’s fingers finally sink in to the knuckles, and Rad uses his free hand to pet over his thigh soothingly. “Damn bro, you did  _ so  _ good, look at you!” he says, flashing a grin that’s all fangs. Sami makes an incoherent sound around the dildo as Rad rocks his fingers in and out, knowing just how to tilt them to make delicious sparks of sensation shoot up his spine. “You feel all good ‘n ready now, bro? Ready to switch?” 

“Ahh,” Sami gasps, pulling the dildo back so he can speak. “Y-yeah, that’s - I’m good, yeah.” 

Rad laughs at his inability to string together a sentence, and it’s entirely delight at making him feel good, not even the barest hint of mockery. “That’s great, bro!” He draws his fingers out slowly, making Sami gasp. “Here, swap you lube for Ares?” 

He holds out the bottle, and Sami takes it in a shaky hand, passing off the dildo with only a little regret. It’s softened a little again - seriously, Ares needs a  _ lot  _ of attention to stay happy - and Rad immediately starts stroking to get him perked up again. They shuffle around to switch their positions, Rad reclining against the pillow and spreading his legs wide, absolutely shameless as he angles the dildo against his lips again. 

Sami scoots up between his thighs, sparing a moment to run his hands over them, catching on the shiny golden scales that are dotted in little patches like freckles. Rad purrs softly at the attention, the dildo twitching in his mouth. It just takes a moment for Sami to slick a couple of fingers, and Rad quickly pulls the dildo back, just stroking again. 

“I get a lil bit nibbly sometimes, when you start fingering me,” he explains, and right on cue his fangs dig into his lip and he whines as Sami rubs over his hole. “I mean, sometimes Ares is kinda into that, but it’s harder to check when he’s not, like,  _ here -  _ mmm.” 

“Woah,” Sami says, as his first finger promptly sinks into Rad with practically no resistance. He fits in a second easily too, and something in his expression must give away his thoughts, because a darker red spreads over Rad’s cheeks and he laughs, rubbing his free hand over the back of his neck. 

“I mean… if you had  _ this _ in your backpack all the time -” he wiggles the dildo “- wouldn’t you be kind of… um, ready to roll?” 

“Okay, got me there,” Sami laughs, and they share a conspiratorial grin before Rad slides the dildo back between his lips. He sucks as Sami slicks up a third finger, pressing in again and finally finding some resistance. Rad still relaxes pretty easily for it, an expression of bliss on his face as he rocks his hips down into the pressure and moans sweetly around the dildo. Tilting his head back lets him press it deeper and deeper, and when he swallows it jerks against his tongue. He pulls back with a shaky gasp, dotting quick kisses over the length and mumbling “Come on, bro, hold on for me,” between presses of his lips. 

Sami hesitates with a fourth finger lined up against Rad’s ass. “Isn’t it fine if he comes? I mean, from what I remember, he’s got a pretty quick recovery time.” 

“Oh? Oh! Yeah, totally, bro,” Rad laughs. “I just don’t wanna you know… drown. If he comes when I’m blowing him, I mean.” 

Sami’s eyes widen. “Right. Oh yeah. That’s… a thing.” He presses forward with four fingers, and Rad moans appreciatively, back arching. 

“Gods, you’re so  _ hot  _ in here,” Sami mumbles, rocking his fingers in and out. Rad makes a vaguely affirmative noise around the dildo - just the tip of it back in his mouth now - and nearly knocks Sami over with the flailing of his tail as he rubs over his prostate. 

“Sorry! Sorry,” Rad gasps, as Sami rubs his (probably soon to be bruised) ribs. “Just felt really good bro, totally my bad!” 

“It’s fine,” Sami says, half-gasping and half-laughing. “Seriously, I’ve had worse. You wouldn’t believe how wild things get down in the caves. Do you mind if I -?” He straddles Rad’s tail, biting his lip as his dick rubs against the hot skin. 

“Go right ahead dude,” Rad grins. He lifts his tail a bit to rub against Sami’s length, loving the flutter of his eyelashes as he rocks into the pressure. 

“I’m - I’m not too heavy?” Sami manages after a moment. 

Rad laughs. “Ares likes to do that too. If Ares can do it without crushing me you sure can, bro!” 

“Okay, good,” Sami says, and sets back to work. Rad takes his four fingers easily now, rolling his hips down into them, but as Sami looks between his hand and the dildo in Rad’s mouth, he has… doubts. “Is this enough? Or should I like… fist you.” 

Rad goes into a fit of giggles so severe that he has to lay the dildo against his chest so he doesn’t accidentally bite it. “The way you  _ said  _ that, holy shit bro,” he says. “Uh… no, I should be fine, I do it with just my fingers usually. I mean, unless you want to?” 

“If you’re good I kinda want a dick in my ass like… yesterday,” Sami admits. 

“Oh, mood, bro,” Rad agrees. “Here, how do you wanna - oh, alright.” Sami clambers up to straddle Rad’s hips, scooping up the dildo and slicking it with a bit of the lube left on his hand - only a bit, since it’s dripped enough precome at this point to be plenty slippery all on its own. Then he reaches back to nudge it against Rad’s hole. Rad whines as Sami teases the tip at his entrance, another burst of precome helping the first couple of inches or so slide in with ease. 

After that even Rad has to motion for Sami to pause, biting his lip as the first ridge of Ares’ dick stretches him further. Sami draws it forward and back in careful little motions until it pops in and Rad groans, grabbing at Sami’s hips for support. “Fuck, oh  _ fuck  _ that’s so good, more bro, please…” 

“Yeah,” Sami says breathily, pushing the dildo in further and watching Rad slowly unravel underneath him. The next ridge is a little easier to get in, as is the one after that. Sami takes a little time to rock it in and out, getting Rad used to it and grinning as he trembles and whines for more. 

When he has about half of it in - though it’s hard to tell craning his neck over his shoulder - Sami experiments with the angle, tilting the dildo up and pressing in. Rad jerks under him and whines, sharp nails digging into his hips and his dick twitching and dripping against his belly. 

“Bro - oh shit, bro - I’m,” he says brokenly, teeth worrying his lip. “I’m gonna - if you keep on doing that - bro!” 

“That’s the spot, huh?” Sami says, gleefully rubbing the dildo over it again. Rad nods rapidly, sweaty curls of his hair clinging to his forehead. “Will you be able to go again?” 

Rad whines. “Y-yeah. Yeah, bro, if you keep - oh fuck, Sami!” 

Sami takes one of Rad’s horns in his hand, drawing him up enough that he can press a kiss to his lips without losing his grip on the dildo. It’s pretty sloppy, what with Sami’s delighted smile and Rad’s gasping breaths, but Rad moans like it’s one of the best kisses he’s ever had. “C’mon then, you can come! Bet you don’t even need me to touch you, right?” 

Shaking his head, Rad gives himself over to the motion, pushing his hips down into each rock of Sami’s hand. “N-no, this is - oh gods, it’s so fuckin’ good bro,  _ so  _ good…” He dissolves into senseless moans, and in just a few more pushes of the dildo within him he throws his head back and cries out, dick spurting over his belly. Sami has to quickly grab his shoulder for balance as he shudders underneath him. He swears he can feel the dildo twitching in his hand as Rad clenches down around it, and when Rad subsides into gasps Sami asks, “Did Ares… did he, y’know…?” Sami trails a hand through the come splattered over Rad’s belly. 

Muscles twitching under Sami’s hand, Rad shakes his head with a dazed grin. “Naw, I don’t think so, bro. You’re gonna notice, promise.” 

Sami blinks. “This isn’t gonna make the  _ same  _ amount of come…?” 

Rad smirks. “Oh yeah it fuckin’ will, dude.” 

“Oh. Oh  _ wow, _ ” Sami says. “No wonder you didn’t want him coming while he was in your mouth.” 

“Mmhmm,” Rad says happily. Then he nudges Sami’s arm. “C’mon now, keep going bro. I’m  _ super  _ relaxed now, he’ll go right in no problem.” 

Sami nods, readjusting his grip on the dildo. “Sure you’re not too sensitive?” 

“Hell no bro! I can go for days!” Rad crows, and then he frowns. “Well, maybe not days. Gotta sleep sometime. But hours for sure!” 

Sami laughs. “Alright then, here we go…” When Sami rocks the dildo in further, Rad does shiver and whine softly, but it’s still with that sleepily delighted smile on his face. It is easy now,  _ so  _ easy, and Rad bites his lip with each ridge that slides past his rim but he doesn’t ask Sami to stop until Sami’s finally able to press the dildo right in to the base. 

“Wow,” Sami says, as Rad sighs happily, hips shifting a little to get a feel for it. “I mean, you’re bigger than me so of course it fits, but still… wow.” He cranes his neck back to watch the dildo stretch Rad wide, each rock in and out slick and easy with the copious precome Ares has spilled. “Gods that’s messy. You do this every night? Even while you’re traveling in the  _ desert?  _ With all the sand?” 

“Prestidigitation, bro,” Rad says, wiggling his fingers. “Best cantrip  _ ever.”  _ He squeezes his eyes shut and moans as Sami presses the dildo in all the way again, concentrating with effort. “Bro, bro - I fuckin’ love this but like, what about you?” He reaches down to grab Sami’s hips, a quick tug of his hands coupled with a push from his tail scooting Sami forward to half-sprawl over his belly. “Whoops, sorry bro. My coordination ain’t so good with Ares up my ass, you know.” 

“It’s fine,” Sami laughs. “You’re good? Ready, I mean?” Rad raises an eyebrow, rocking his hips up a little - and then biting back a moan as he jostles the dildo. Still, he makes his point, his dick fully hard again where it smears streaks of come over Sami’s belly. 

“Told ya I’d be good if you kept the dildo in,” Rad says. “Now c’mon, I wanna see you all cute and flustered, bro.” 

“Well if you insist,” Sami grins, fumbling around in the sheets for the dropped bottle of lube. Rad finds it before he does, but Sami grabs it from him before he can unscrew the top. “Let me.” 

“Alright, bro,” Rad says easily, settling his hands on Sami’s hips. “It’s been a while since I’ve topped but I follow instructions real good so if there’s anything you want just say so, sound good?” 

“It’s been long enough for me that you could probably come in two seconds and I’d still love it,” Sami admits, pouring some lube into his hand. Rad blinks, and then leans up to drag Sami down into a kiss. 

“Still want it to be great for you, bro,” Rad says, nipping playfully at his bottom lip. It startles a little half-gasp, half-giggle out of him, so he calls it a win. 

Sami reaches between them to smooth the lube over Rad’s dick, making him squirm despite his attempt to stay still for him. It’s just so  _ much _ , the thick press of the dildo inside of him, the deliberate way Sami’s fingers cradle his dick, an almost desperate hunger in his eyes. In just a moment he’s scooting up on his knees, carefully angling Rad’s dick against his hole. He groans as the head presses in, Rad grabbing for his hips again, helping to steady him as he slowly rocks himself down. 

“Feel good, bro?” Rad asks. “You look  _ amazing,  _ damn…” 

Sami moans and nods, dropping his hands to Rad’s chest. “Fuck. Yeah. Gods you’re so  _ hot,  _ it’s unbelievable.” 

“Aww, bro, you’re so hot too!” Rad says. 

Sami laughs breathlessly, sliding a little further down Rad’s dick. “I meant like, the temperature, but that too. Oh  _ gods,”  _ he moans, as he bottoms out in a rush that makes Rad tremble and whine beneath him. His fingers squeeze Sami’s hips hard, sharp nails digging in, and Rad mumbles breathy apologies, brushing over the red marks he leaves. 

“No, no, that’s - you can do that,” Sami says, blushing. “Please. Please do that.” 

“Oh.” Rad blinks up at him, wide-eyed. “Gotcha, bro. Like this?” He drags his nails over Sami’s ass, and Sami moans loud and long, clenching hard around him, which makes Rad gasp and jerk his hips up, shifting the dildo within him, and then it’s a frenzied loop that neither of them can stop. 

Sami bounces desperately in Rad’s lap, helped along by Rad’s hands at his hips. They shift closer and closer until Rad’s pretty much sitting up, each shift of Sami’s weight pushing him down onto the dildo. In short order Rad is beyond speech, almost beyond thought, just lost in the twin pleasures of the thick dildo in his ass and Sami’s tight heat around his dick. He leans in, pressing sloppy kisses over whatever part of Sami he can reach - his shoulder, his neck - and, long past his careful control, his fangs scrape over the skin, and Sami jerks and cries out, his dick smearing precome over Rad’s belly. 

That hot, slick slide feels so good, and Sami whines softly as he hitches his hips into it, Rad’s hand sliding up to press against his back, arching his body forward. That little change in angle makes Sami dissolve into senseless moans, and in just a few more thrusts he comes over Rad’s belly, body sagging weakly against him even as his ass squeezes around his dick. That’s all it takes for Rad to follow him over, his groan muffled as he bites down on Sami’s neck, Sami’s dick giving one more feeble jerk as Rad grinds into him, almost-too-hot come spilling inside of him. That stops soon enough, but Sami whines as Rad’s hips keep shifting, restless - Sami’s too sensitive for that, trembling with each movement. 

“Sorry bro, sorry,” Rad gasps. “It’s just - Ares - he’s -“ Rad tries to lift Sami off of him, but his shaking arms can’t manage it and they both topple to the bedroll instead, Sami sprawled over Rad’s belly. Horizontal he manages to slide off, groaning and laughing as Rad’s come starts to trickle down his thigh. When he glances to Rad he’s surprised to see he’s still dazed and vacant, eyes unfocused and tail twitching every so often. 

“Rad? You okay?”

Rad jerks back to attention, then nods with a flustered laugh. “Yeah, yeah I’m great, it’s just - he’s, uh. Still going.”

“He’s - still?!” Sami scrambles around, twisting so he can poke his head between Rad’s legs. The dildo is still in place, somehow, and he gingerly pushes on the base, pressing it further in. It squelches lewdly, Rad whining as come drips around the sides. He can feel it give one more twitch against his hand before Rad gives a long sigh and finally relaxes. 

“I think he’s done,” Rad says, and then he pouts, stretching his arms out to Sami. “Broooo, come back up here. Or don’t you snuggle?” 

“I definitely snuggle,” Sami says quickly. “But shouldn’t I…? I mean, shouldn’t he come out?” He nudges the dildo again, and Rad jumps noticeably. 

“I  _ guess, _ ” he sighs. Sami pulls, and just that gentle tug is enough for the much limper dildo to slide free in a veritable gush of come. 

“Oh my gods, I forgot how ridiculous this is,” Sami says, as Rad dissolves into giggles at the look on his face. “You look like you just had eight guys fucking you at once.” 

“Isn’t it the  _ greatest _ ,” Rad says gleefully. “Now come up here already, bro! Also you should bring Ares. He likes snuggles too.” 

“Alright, alright, I’m coming,” Sami laughs. It’s impossible to resist Rad’s welcoming arms spread wide for him, even with the splatters of drying come all over his chest. He lays down half on top of him and Rad promptly squeezes his arms tight around him, toasty warm against the desert chill starting to creep into the tent. The dildo, oddly enough, is comfortable to have nestled between them, warmed either by their bodies or the magic powering it and lying soft and sated like they are. Rad’s breaths are already slow and even, rocking Sami gently where his head is nestled against his chest, and he’s looking at Sami with sleepy affection. It’s  _ perfect…  _ except for the stickiness. “Um, Rad? Maybe we should…?” Sami motions first to their stomachs, and then to the bedroll that’s more a small pond than a wet spot at this point. 

“Oh right, oops,” Rad says, lifting a hand to gesture. There’s a feeling like a hot wind rushing over them, and then they’re clean, and the bedroll along with them. “Sorry, bro, I forgot. Just a lil…” He yawns hugely. “...tuckered out, dude.” 

“Mmhmm,” Sami agrees, tucking his head against Rad’s neck. “Thanks… you know, for spending time with me. This was  _ so  _ wonderful.” 

“Aw, bro, anytime,” Rad says, squeezing him again. His tail curls over them to slide over Sami’s hip, letting Sami’s own twine around it, warm and close. 


End file.
